Nyuseihin Ushi
Nyuseihin Ushi, also known as the Cowgirl Hero: TBD, is a sidekick affiliated with TBA's Hero Office. Appearance Gallery Nyuseishin Ushi CloseUp.png Nyuseishin Ushi - Cow.png|While in her Hero Costume Personality History Ushi was born and raised until middle school in Texas until her family moved to Japan. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Neck Strength: Great Upper Body Strength: High Lower Body Strength: Considerable Speed: High Stamina: High Durability: Great Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Bilingual: She speaks fluent English and Japanese. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Cow: It causes her body to possess some similarities with the dairy cattle species known as Bos taurus, giving her a pair of horns and a tail in addition to granting her naturally very strong muscles, especially her neck and upper body muscles. It also causes her sense of smell to be excellent, allowing her to detect odors from far away. Techniques Bull Throw: Ushi grabs her opponent and then flips them over her shoulder and onto the ground, breaking it from the impact. Bull Toss: Ushi grabs her target and then tosses them in a chosen direction. She usually will toss them into a wall to hurt them or toss them at their allies, using their body as a projectile. Bull Kick: Ushi with puts both her palms on the ground and pushes off it as hard as she can and then kicks out with one or both of her legs at her opponent/opponents directly behind her. This technique gives a boost to power and speed of the kick/kicks, however she'll temporarily be airborne and therefore be unable to dodge. Cow Kick: Ushi throws her body backwards up into the air and performs an upward scissor kick with all her strength before falling to the ground. She usually uses this technique to strike things or people that are launched towards her. Cattle Charge: Ushi headbutts her opponent, jabbing them with her horns at the same time. Tail Blind: Ushi shoves the end of her tail at her opponents face, temporarily blocking their vision with her tails hair and possibly hurting their eyes if they don't close their eyes in time. Super Moves Bull Rush: Ushi directly rushes her opponent, making hard initial contact and then forcibly pushing them non-stop with both her arms, driving them back. She usually uses this technique to separate her opponents or to damage them by forcing them through walls. Other Compatibility Good Bad * Very bad compatibility against Quirks that produce or use something that is red, due to her inability to properly see that color. Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Her Hero Costume is mostly designed to enhance her popularity with its cowgirl theme while at the same time not inhibiting her movement. Bell: She decided to add a bell to her Hero Costume so that people feel safe when they hear it ringing. When she needs to sneak up on someone or be stealthy, she uses a hidden switch on the left side of the bell that prevents it from ringing. Wrist Bands: Her wristbands while appearing to just be for aesthetic, are actually there to provide some reinforcement for her wrists, allowing her to put more pressure on them without hurting her wrists when lifting and throwing heavy objects. Red Cloth: She has red cloth wrapped around her left bicep. She does this to prevent villains from realizing she can't see the color red. Nyuseishin Ushi - Cow.png|Hero Costume Battles Trivia * Her name Nyuseihin means Dairy and Ushi means Cow. * She is Texian American. * Her look is taken from google images, meaning I do not own it. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe